Me gusta
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Ryoma no sabía como decirle a Sakuno que le gustaba así que Momo tuvo que brindarle una pequeña ayuda, para Biak Songkey -Reviews-


**Me gustas**

**Por: **Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: **Dedicado a **Biak Songkey** que me había pedido algo de esta pareja de verdad espero que sea de tu agrado, ya que aun no logro dominar muy bien a Ryoma y Cia. Hay OoC, no pude evitarlo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ryoma lanzo un bufido bajo de pura exasperación al tiempo que seguía escuchando los consejos poco útiles que Momo se empeñaba en darle ya que aparentemente el pelinegro se había auto nombrado su consejero – como si el realmente lo necesitara-

Por supuesto Ryoma sabía que aun cuando Momo realmente se preocupaba por él, en el fondo él pelinegro era un cotilla que aun seguía en contacto con los antiguos titulares de Seigaku, y sus asuntos terminarían por llegar hasta América. Por lo que se mantenía hermético en cuanto a aquel asunto se refería. Y es que era terriblemente vergonzoso el solo imaginarse confesándole _eso_ a Momochiro. Ya podía escuchar las bromas de las que seria objeto de parte del mayor si se atrevía confesar eso. Y por otra parte tampoco tenia a quien mas pedirle consejo, pues Ryoga estaba kami sabia donde y el JAMÁS, le pediría un consejo de esa índole a su padre. La ultima vez que su padre había iniciado una charla padre-hijo el había terminado con pesadillas por tres semanas. Así que ahí estaba él, tenista profesional a sus 19, con una carrera que prometía ser brillante – aun más de lo ya lo era- y con aquel maldito problema que no sabía como demonios solucionar.

Y por supuesto su problema tenía nombre y apellido, femeninos ambos, Sakuno Ryuzaky, aquella niña despistada que solía seguirlo cuando eran unos críos y que se había instalado en su vida para quedarse en ella. Al principio aquello no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario lo complacía observar la manera en que ella parecía atenta a todos sus movimientos y sus actos. Pero entonces habían tenido que crecer que tomar caminos separados, dejarse de ver por algún tiempo. Y ahora que él estaba en Japón en un descanso entre dos abiertos de tenis importantes, se había encontrado siguiendo a la castaña por todas partes – Ok no era un acosador ni nada parecido- era simplemente que se ofrecía amablemente a acompañarla, como antes – como siempre -

Lo que lo exasperaba era SAKUNO, muy bien el sabia que Sakuno era despistada, siempre lo había sido, pero tanto... ¡TANTO!... como para no notar que el no la acompañaba por compromiso era rayar en lo absurdo, o ¿es que de verdad aquella castaña podía creer que habría pasado mas de una hora en el centro comercial solo por ser amable?, y él que pensaba que Sakuno era inteligente. El problema era que mientras Sakuno era una despistada que no se daba cuenta de sus intentos de avanzar con ella, el no podía ir simplemente y decirle _me gustas _, el simple hecho de pensarlo lo llenaba de nerviosismo. Incluso se habían sonrojado levemente cuando había pensado en ir donde Sakuno con un ramo de rosas, definitivamente aquel no era su estilo y sin embargo no sabia como demonios iba a decirle aquello a la chica.

-"¿Ehh Ryoma me estas escuchando?"- Pregunto Momo visiblemente ofendido ante la falta de atención de su amigo

-"Por supuesto"- contesto el más joven apresuradamente simplemente para que Momo no volviera de nuevo con sus preguntas, sobre en quien estaba pensando que estaba tanto tiempo en la luna

-"Entonces dime que te parece mi idea"-

Ok, parpadeo un par de veces mirando a su superior con fijeza, pensando en la manera mas digna de salir de todo eso sin admitir que por estar pensando en Ryuzaky había perdido – otra vez – el hilo de la conversación. Y al parecer alguien halla arriba lo quería –o lo odiaba- por que en ese momento apareció Sakuno, ataviada en uno de esos conjunto de verano que le sentaban tan endemoniadamente bien y que dejaban a Ryoma pensando en musarañas mientras ella estaba ante su vista. Por supuesto la chica los saludo a ambos con alegría.

Y Ryoma no pudo evitar removerse inquieto al percibir la mirada que su superior le estaba dirigiendo a Sakuno, SU SAKUNO, y era la misma mirada que seguramente tenia el en el rostro, por supuesto Sakuno no era conciente de _esa _mirada por que no era un hombre.

-"Hola Saku-chan"- saludo el mayor sonriendo ampliamente –"No me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que eres"-

Ryoma dio un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras, al tiempo que Sakuno se sonrojaba violentamente

-"Gra... graci... gracias"- apenas atino a decir la chica apenada como cuando era solo una chiquilla de 13 años

-"No debes darme las gracias por decir la verdad"- dijo Momo ampliando mas _aquella _sonrisa

Ryoma parpadeo furioso, Momochiro tenia el descaro de tontear con Sakuno en su cara, apretó los puños a sus costados al sentir esos celos descomunales adueñares de él y llevarse el poco dominio que aun le quedaba desde que observo aquella mirada en los ojos de Momoshiro, por supuesto de haber estado pensado con claridad se habría dado cuenta de que era posible que él mayor solo estuviera molestándolo. Como le gustaba cuando ambos estaban en la misma escuela.

Por supuesto no se le podía culpar por no pensar en esa posibilidad cuando los celos, nublaban sus sentidos de aquella manera, y es que tratándose de Sakuno había descubierto con bastante asombro que actuaba de manera territorial, por que quería – anhelaba de hecho- que aquellas pupilas solo lo miraran a él y que olvidaran al resto del mundo. Así que mientras pensaba en esa no fue consiente de que su cuerpo se había movido solo, que había llagado junto a Sakuno y que la estaba abrazando de manera posesiva por la cintura mientras Sakuno abría los ojos al máximo y se sonrojaba tanto que casi parecía la señal de alto en algún crucero.

-"Sakuno es mía"- gruño con las pupilas felinas fijas en sonriente Momo

-"Eso jamás ha estado en duda" – declaro inocente el mayor –"Pero que el coche tenga dueño, no te detiene de admirarlo verdad"-

Ryoma sintió la ira correr ahora si verdadera ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía Momo a decir eso de Sakuno? Compararla con una cosa, con un coche nada menos, le dedico al pelinegro su mejor mirada furiosa, de esas que de haber matado habrían dejado solo una masa sanguinolenta donde antes estaba Momoshiro, mientras Sakuno miraba de uno a otro sin terminar de entender lo que pasaba ahí, pero sin poder evitar la alegría que la había envuelto ante la declaración de Ryoma, y que justamente por eso era que no se atrevía ni a decir, esta boca es mía. Aparte de que la mano de Ryoma acercándola a su cuerpo era mas que suficiente como para dejarla aturdida por semanas.

-"Sakuno es Mía"- repitió enfatizando cada una de las palabras

Y entonces llego a ella lo solución a sus problemas como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, simplemente acerco a Sakuno un poco mas a él y la beso, para dejarle en claro a todo el mundo que Sakuno era suya y que nadie podía tocarla ni mirarla mas que él.

Y Momo se alejo de la pareja con la sonrisa en el rostro, al final el plan de Eiji para ayudar a Ryoma, había salido incluso mejor de lo que el hubiera imaginado. A hora le debía a aquel demonio pelirrojo el almuerzo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues no estoy del todo satisfecha con este resultado, pero ya hace bastante que debía este fic, así que espero Biak que te haya gustado por que lo escribí con todo mi cariño


End file.
